


Spliced Biohazard

by xxxRosebudxxx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Splice (movie)
Genre: F/M, G Virus, Monsters, Raccoon City, T Virus, Umbrella Corporation, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRosebudxxx/pseuds/xxxRosebudxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perspective of a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spliced Biohazard

A Quick Historical Account of Dren 2.0

I never had a chance at a normal childhood, never. It wasn’t my fault…those are words I often find myself repeating so I won’t plunge into my familiar self-loathing. My father was a monster, literally a fucking monster. I never met him, he was quickly killed in the short time he was alive and managed to impregnate my mother. I wouldn’t come to learn the exact details of how he came to be and why for many, many years. Mom, or Elsa on the other hand, was there from the beginning…in a way. I didn’t have a normal childhood remember? So naturally my relationship with mom would be unusual and kind of fucked up. I can’t recall any time when she wasn’t wearing her white lab coat and jotting down notes during our encounters. Not exactly the nurturing type. To this day I’m confused as to just what we were to each other, because she really did have her softer moments sometimes and those few warm smiles she gave were so damn confusing. 

My upbringing took place all in one room, for all I know I was born in that single 40x15 room with one way mirrors for walls and white floor. There was no such thing as privacy; my toilet, tub, and shower were all in there with my bed and dresser. I’ve never known just how many eyes watched me take a shit and then took notes about it. Thanks to the mirrors I never had a sense of being the same as other humans, not even to my own mother, the only physical similarity we had was our eyes. I had absolutely no body hair, completely bald, and not even the vaguest hint of peach fuzz anywhere to be found. My knees could bend either forward or backward with feet that resembled more of hands. The space between my eyes was rather far apart, with a subtle indent in my skin tracing from my nose to the back of my head. I also had a tail that after growing a certain length was always removed, again and again. They told me this was because a stinger would form eventually and needed to be removed so I couldn’t hurt anyone including myself. How can any child gain a healthy body image when their dolls, caregivers, and even their own mother didn’t and couldn’t ever look anything like them?

You can’t imagine the resentment that grew over time. I wasn’t an ignorant specimen to them either, no they encouraged me to use and push the limits my intellect as I grew despite the self-awareness that would come with it. They provided me with every possible brain food in existence, Davin chi, Dickenson, Angelo, Beethoven, Mozart, Darwin, Austen, Blake, Gates, and to Einstein. By the time I’d grown to the equivalent to a human adolescent I could speak, read, and write in 10 languages. When I asked for a cat they gave me a kitten, because they wanted to see what I’d do with it. I wonder how they felt when they realized I just wanted a pet, were they disappointed or amused? There was very little that they wouldn’t give me with exception of the obvious things of course; I never left that room and no weapons were given under any circumstances. The only things they ever regretted giving me was some of Darwin’s journals that contained how he felt about imperialism, Malcom X’s Autobiography, Diary of a Young Girl, and among other things because I started asking questions concerning my imprisonment. The look on Elsa’s face when I used that word, told me everything I needed to know about the nature of my upbringing and that I was not an individual being but indeed property. Afterwards I was never given material on such subjects ever again. 

My little kitty Clive was my only real friend, he had no hidden motives (except to be fed), and he never could speak in the condescending manner I was accustomed to. Sure there were a couple caregivers who provided some measure of affection and concern for my wellbeing, but I never knew if these behaviors were ever genuine. Not until one day during a normal overview with Elsa did this change.

“Tomorrow Dren, someone special is coming to meet you.”

I didn’t pay much mind to what she said at first, just continued playing scrabble with barely a glance up at her. 

“His name is Allerbmu, he’s like you sweetie.”

When she used affectionate terms like sweetie it meant she especially needed my full attention on her, something she used to often take advantage of to get me to do what she wanted. I lifted my head unamused, with a mild curiosity as to just what she meant by “like me”.

“N.E.R.D. is collaborating with the fellow pharmaceutical company Umbrella to see how their subject Allerbmu and you interact.”

The Umbrella Corporation was more of a competing company, than a “fellow” one, I’d read up on them in some magazines long ago. Allerbmu huh? He must’ve been like me if they’d given him their company name spelled backwards just like me. My interest rose, so I asked my own question concerning this Allerbmu.

“May I see his file?”

She already had it on her; as soon as she handed it to me I took off with it to my bed, and began reading it with my back turned to her. The first thing about Allerbmu that caught my eye was the photos of him inside the file, because he had no eyes and a four foot long tongue. He truly was like me; born and raised in a lab, and not entirely human. I imagine to most human his appearance was positively terrifying for them, but not to me. I was completely fascinated by him from looks alone the minute I saw his photos, he didn’t look like me but like me he didn’t look human. The nature of our inhuman characteristics was where we diverged; I was the result of splicing human with animal D.N.A. and he was…the details weren’t all there in the file. From what information there was, I gathered his body had been experimented on since he was an embryo with some drug. His lack of eyes and abnormally long tongue were the results, along with great scent, hearing, flexibility and strength. He was the first of many others to remain with most of his human characteristics, including his intelligence, and in fact his IQ was as high as my own. I was most certainly intrigued by him, and more than interested in the coming meeting between us. However, there was still the matter of why two rival companies would want both of their self-aware highest prized specimens to meet…just what were these devils playing at? Still…despite my suspicions meeting someone I could relate to for the first time, couldn’t refuse even if there was a choice. 

The next day, I was so nervous to meet Allerbmu that was pacing in my bedroom back and forth. Elsa sat on a chair patiently, quietly smirking at my nerves and taking notes. 

“Dren, why don’t you sit don’t? He’ll be here on time I promise.”

“Do I look alright?” I asked, then quickly blushed by the foolish question.

Do I look alright? The guy didn’t have any eyes! The big smile on Elsa’s face didn’t help my embarrassment at all, and when I glared at her she couldn’t contain her laughter. I just covered my face as I waited for her to stop, and tried not to imagine the others outside the room who also must’ve been laughing at me. After regaining my composure I resided to sitting on my bed, twiddling my thumbs as I continued to wait for my guest.

I don’t know how long it was when I jumped to my feet at the sound of the doorknob turning, and my eyes were wide when he finally came inside. Everyone was silent, as he came through with chains around his wrists and two large burly men guided him inside. His tongue was retracted and he had a simple smile from ear to ear as he cautiously took each step, as he sniffed the air around him. My cat Clive jumped off the bed and curiously came to sniff the visitor, Allerbmu stood still as he felt the sensation of the feline begin rubbing on his leg. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when he heard my kitty begin to purr.

He turned to the two burly men and asked, “May I bend down please?”

His voice was elegant, proper, and gentle which maybe I should have expected given our similar upbringing. The two men exchanged looks, and nodded in agreement before both releasing their grips on Allerbmu’s arms so he could properly greet Clive.

“Thank you,” he said, as he slowly came down to his knees and offered out his hand.

My nerves began to finally ease as I watched Clive eagerly sniff, and then head-butt the hand before him then give sweet kitty kisses. I took a few steps forward, and then stopped when Allerbmu’s face turned towards where I was. 

“Are you Dren?” he asked. 

I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, my nerves had returned and clamped my jaw muscles tightly closed. My heart beat loudly like a drum in my chest, and I could feel the blood building up in my whole face and see the red of my skin on the mirrors all around me. 

“It’s alright, I’m actually rather nervous myself.” He said, standing up and stepping toward me.

“What makes you think I’m nervous?” I said, trying to sound confident but my voice came out shaky.

“Sorry I forget most feel their space invaded when I make these observations. You’re probably well aware of my heighten sense of hearing and smell, I could hear your heartbeat and smell your sweat.”

From the crack in the door behind him I could hear the laughter of maybe fifty people, and I could hear Elsa trying to contain herself. Another man came into the room; he wore a white lab coat like Elsa, and was shorter than the two men who’d brought Allerbmu in. 

“Aller my boy, what did I tell you about being so blunt?” he said, patting his subject on the shoulder.

“Sorry doctor, it’s second nature to me I suppose.” Said Allerbmu, with a nervous laugh. 

“So you’re Dren, my aren’t you fascinating to behold in person. I’m Dr. William Birkin, I’m the head researcher and observer of Allerbmu’s development.” Said the doctor, grabbing and shaking my hand before I realized he was even talking to me.

Allerbmu didn’t exactly seem comfortable with Dr. Birkin so close to him, and I detected a slight shudder from Birkin’s hand on his shoulder. Before I could say anything to him, Birkin’s attention went to Elsa.

“Dr. Kast, it’s lovely to see you again. Your girl is really incredible, the pictures don’t do her justice at all.” He said, with aloud beckoning voice. 

Even Elsa seemed taken aback by his approach, as she uncomfortably shook his hand and he seemed to be guiding her out of the room.

“Why don’t we leave these kids alone for a while, let them get comfortable with each other.” He said, with a reluctant Elsa.

“I don’t think-“

“Oh come on, they’ll be fine” he said as they were already out the door.

Allerbmu had been standing there awkwardly like he’d been waiting for Birkin to leave, as his stiff positioned eased once the doctors were out the door, and his attention returned to me.

“Forgive him, he can be-“he began.

“It’s quite alright, they’re not really gone. They’re still watching us.”

“I see, I figured as much myself as well.”

“Do you live in a glass box too?” I asked.

“Haha, is that what this room is? No, my box is made of metal, though I’m certain with plenty of cameras.”

“Do they ever let you out? Besides today I mean?”

“A few times in the past, for what and where I’m not sure. This is the first time they’ve told me why I was going anywhere.”

“He called you Aller, is that what you prefer to be called?”

“Indeed, it’s what I’m accustomed to. My full name isn’t exactly easy to pronounce.” He said, with another nervous laugh.

I laughed along with him, and the tension was truly eased now; it felt so natural, and yet so alien to be able to talk on the same level of understanding to another person if we could be called that. 

“It’s nice to meet you Aller.” I said, taking his hand in mine.

He gave a big happy smile like I’ve never seen before in my life, and cupped my hand in both of his before nervously kissing it. The blood was rushing to my cheeks once again, and I was utterly speechless by his sweet gesture that was too awkward and nervous to not be sincere. 

“S-same to you Dren, it’s truly a pleasure to meet you.”

After that day, everything in my life changed, all because of him…Aller. I wish so much that time had stopped at the very moment he said those dear words and we could’ve stayed that way forever. Because the events that were to be triggered from that day, would bring about horrors neither of us could ever have imagined.


End file.
